


Seduction

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [38]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili slinked around him like a cat, all but rubbing against his ankles.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.125:  
> Seduction

“You know you want to.” Kili slinked around him like a cat, all but rubbing against his ankles. Fleeting touches to his back, his shoulders, down his arms. There, but gone before he could truly enjoy them. 

“Come to bed with me.” Breath warm against his ear, Fili couldn’t suppress the shiver or the goosebumps rising. He could feel Kili all but cooing at even that victory, all senses attuned to his mission.

“I’ll take good care of you.” He shouldn’t. He really, really shouldn’t. But his traitorous thoughts kept circling back to the hand on his spine, slowly wandering up and down, instead of the work he really, really, really should finish.

It wasn’t fair, how good Kili was at that.

“Fine.” File groaned out, when Kili’s wandering hands started in on his shoulders, trying to massage the knots out of them. He had gotten so tense again that it wasn’t an easy task. Especially through his clothes.

He never could say no to a massage.

Or to Kili.


End file.
